Beautiful Savages
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Sakura Haruno was having a perfect life with her ex-heisters boyfriends, Naruto Uzumaki, a former Army Ranger and Sasuke Uchiha, former Navy SEAL and former mafia hit-man. While trying to have a normal life together, Sasuke old yakuza clan took Sakura away and demanded Naruto and Sasuke to pay them back in order to get Sakura back. It's up to Naruto and Sasuke to get her back.
1. Prologue

In the middle of desert sunny desert is a black hummer. In the hummer are two young adult Japanese American men wearing casual attire and tactical load bearing vests and ear pieces. One has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, three whisker tattoos on both sides of his face, wearing a orange short sleeve Hawaiian shirt, Denim pants, white Nikes sneakers, a black Loaded Gear VX-300 Tactical Vest, a pistol holster that is holding his Springfield Armory TRP Operator as his side arm and carrying a Noveske N4 CQB fitted with Aimpoint Micro T-1 sight and Magpul AFG grip. As for the other one, he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, has a three commas tattoos on the side of his neck and the back of his right hand, wearing a black Loaded Gear VX-300 Tactical Vest wearing a 'Monitiel Plaid' Short Sleeve Sport Shirt, blue jeans, Desert Tfx Rough Out Tan GTX Military Boot, have a holster that carries his SIG-Sauer GSR and carrying an Patrol with Magpul PMag, MOE stock and a rifle scope with a mini hybrid scope attached on top of it. Both of them are waiting for somebody and the blond young man is getting a little upset.

 _"Mazāfakkāzu (Motherfuckers) are late." Said the spikey blond man with three whiskers tattoos on both sides of his face._

 _"Chill Naruto." Said the black "They'll be here."_

 _"And How the fuck do we know that, Sasuke? How do we know that this isn't a setup? How do we know that they didn't killed her?"_

 _"Don't think like that. They won't do that. If things go bad we kill them all. Simple as that."_

 _"What about-"_

 _"We'll let her go. We're not that kind of people remember?"_

 _"Yeah I do."_

Both of them then became quiet for a while. Naruto then pulled out a box of cigarettes out of his pockets but realized that it's empty. Naruto scoffed and then threw the empty box away through the window.

 _"Listen...just understand that...you're already dead." Said Sasuke. "You're dead from the moment you're born. If you can accept that, you can accept anything...like me. The reason why I'm telling you this is because...we may not make it out of this alive...but understand this...Sakura will live...but may have to move on."_

 _"Did I told you that I love you like a brother man?" Asked Naruto._

 _"Yeah...you always been telling me that. Also I love you as a brother too."_

Then Naruto and Sasuke started doing bro-fist without looking at each other and then someone started talking to both of them on their ear piece.

 _"Naruto, Sasuke we got eyes on the Uchiha clan. They're coming to you now." Said the unknown man on the comms._

 _"Copy that. Thanks Shikamaru." Said Sasuke._

 _"You bet, out."_

Then suddenly three white car droved up and then parked 50 yards away in front of the two young men's vehicle.

 _"Ready Naruto?" Asked Sasuke._

 _"Fuck yeah Sasuke." Naruto answered_

Naruto chambered his Noveske N4 and Sasuke chambered his SIG-Sauer 516 and then both of them got out of the car.

 _ **Those two young men...the two who are about to get to their last stand...they are my boyfriends. Yes I'm with both of them. We been together for a couple of years. Both of them are here to rescue me from a Yakuza clan that one of them use to join. Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. This could all be pre-recorded...and I could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, it's that kind of a story. Because things just got so out of control. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my story of why me and the others...are Savages.**_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you liked the prologue of this story so far. Also this story is a similarity of the movie Savages but a little different in my version of it and please again for the bad grammar. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 1

***Warning Lemons***

It is a beautiful morning on January 23. There is a big house that is near the beach. Inside the house in the living room, there are two couples having sex on the couch. It is Sasuke and a young pink haired woman who are having sex. Sasuke is on top of the girl meaning they're in a missionary position, he was thrusting roughly and fast making the girl moan loudly and even making him grunt loud. Sasuke was even massaging right of the woman's right E-cups breasts with his right hand while he was thrusting her. Sasuke was full nude exposing his tribal tattoo on his left arm but his shorts and boxers are down to his feet and the woman has her blue jean shorts down to her feet and still has her short sleeve shirt on but unbuttoned. Both of them are covered in sweat and blushing madly.

 ** _This is me...Sakura Harunoa, young pink headed Japanese American woman with a pink Sakura tattoo on the back left shoulder and was wearing a short sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. On top of me is my boyfriend...Sasuke Uchiha. Not only he's was a US Navy SEAL...he was also was a hero of war. He told me how he saved many lives when he was deployed into many area. He was then finished with the military and was in a Yakuza family as a hitman assassin. He killed many people...mostly bad people...mostly. For his last assignment, he had to kill someone he knew...someone he loved. He never told him why but he knows that it had to be done. If it wasn't going to be him, it would be someone else. I could feel the pain he is suffering from the past...the battles he fought in the war and other battles he been through. He always trying to_** _ **fuck the war out of himself.** **I have orgasms...he have wargasms.**_

While thrusting Sakura, Sasuke was grunting and then a couple of fast thrusts, Sasuke let out a loud moan as he starts to climax inside Sakura. Both of them started panting for relief. Their heartbeats were racing together. Sasuke was mostly breathing and sweating hard than Sakura. Sasuke was staring into space like he was having a flashback. He did shed a tear out of his right eye until Sakura place her hand on Sasuke's face and got his attention. Sakura was smiling at Sasuke while breathing a little hard. Sasuke haft smiled back and kissed Sakura on the forehead and then on the lips. After that, Sasuke got up from Sakura, pulled up his boxers and shorts back on and starts to walk away to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he removed his condom from his penis, dumped it in his small trash can and started urinate on the toilet and after he was done, he flushed and started washing his hands. Back in the living room, Sakura buttoned up her shirt, covering her breasts and pulled up her undies and pants. She then noticed that Sasuke got out of the bathroom and headed to a laptop computer on a table when he heard the old 'You got mail' ringtone. When he got on the computer, he was now searching on his email page to see if he had any messages and he did. It was from a unknown email contact. There is a note that says: _'Come meet me after you seen this.'_ In the message was a video. When Sasuke played it...it was very disturbing to him. Sakura then came up to Sasuke knowing there was something wrong.

 _"Babe?" Asked Sakura as she wraps her arms around Sasuke._

Sakura then look at the computer and knows what was wrong and she was disturbed as well. On the computer is showing a video of a Japanese woman with long black hair and wearing a skull mask, tactical vest, white sleeveless shirt, desert camouflage pants and black military boots cutting a teenage Hispanic boy. They are even surround by other group of men wearing the same clothes as the woman. They were even laughing.

 _"I-Is this from...J-Japan? Afghanistan?" Asked Sakura._

 _"No...t-this is from Mexico." Sasuke answered._

 _"W-Where's Naruto?"_

 _"He'll be here today."_

Sasuke had to turn off the video because he didn't want Sakura to see more of the disturbing video and decided to get her away from the video.

 _"Come on...lets get some air." Said Sasuke._

* * *

Hours later, a taxi droved up to the beach house. When it parked, a blond spikey haired young man came out of the taxi car. The young man is Naruto. He is wearing sunglasses, a white long sleeve shirt, tan cargo pants and sneakers. He then start to take out a briefcase out of the trunk of the taxi car and started walking towards the door. Before he could get to it, the door opens and Sakura came running towards Naruto and hugs him and Naruto drops his bags and hugs her back.

 _"Oh Naruto I missed you so much!" Said Sakura happily._

 _"Missed you too, babe." Naruto replied back._

Sakura felt like she never seen the young man like in forever. She did almost cried. Sasuke came out of the house wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers and came up to Naruto greeting him with a smile on his face and even hugging him.

 _"Hey dude." Naruto greeted._

 _"Hey. Welcome back." Sasuke greeted back._

 _"Thanks, dude."_

 _"How was Africa?"_

 _"It was good. Same old stuff from last time."_

 _"Cool. Listen...I'm going to go meet Shikumaru."_

With that said, Naruto got curious that Sasuke just now leaving.

 _"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked._

 _"I'll tell you when I come back." Sasuke answered as he starts to go to his 2005 Harley-Davidson FXDXI Dyna Super Glide Sport motorcycle and drives away._

Naruto was a bit confused of what was going on.

 _"Did something happen?" Questioned Naruto._

 _"Just...just have to wait and see." Said Sakura._

Naruto just smile and both of them started kissing for a few seconds before looking at each other and spoke.

 _"Missed you." Said Naruto._

 _"Missed you more." Sakura replied back._

An hour later, Naruto came into the bed room from the bathroom and began to laid back on the bed, relaxing. Naruto is now shirtless exposing his tattoo on his chest which is a fox with nine tails on the right side of his chest.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki...my other boy who is the love of my life. He just came back from Africa doing a private security job for a missionary group helping villages. He was a soldier as well. He was a field medic in the US Army Ranger. He left when he heard the news of someone he loved before me, Hinata** **Hyūga.** **She died by cancer...what sad is that she had a miscarriage as well. Naruto and her wanted to have kids real badly...but that dream has died along with his former wife. He still thinks about her all the time. I always felt so bad for him and I had to make him feel real happy. Which is what I'm doing right now.**_

Then suddenly, Sakura came into the room. Naruto look at her and his eyes were wide open when Sakura was not wearing anything. She is full nude. Sakura started walking to Naruto slowly, got on the bed and crawled on top to him.

 _"I'm still a bit little horny."_

 _"Really?" Asked Naruto. "You missed me a lot haven't you?"_

 _"Fuck yes." Sakura sexually whispered in Naruto's ear._

With that said, the two started kissing as a start to have sex.

 ** _When Naruto fucks me...he fucks me like a damn Goddess. Some how he can give me the best Kama Sutra sex ever. I don't know how but it felt so fucking amazing. Plus when I go to sleep, I always have wet dreams about him doing it to me. I was most definatly addicted to him fucking me._**

* * *

Later Sasuke parked next to an Chinese restaurant. It mostly looks abandon but there were four black cars parked next to it the restaurant. When Sasuke went inside, there are a lot Japanese men wearing suits. At a table is a Japanese man in his thirties, short as in 5'8" but athletic, has a short unkempt dark-coloured hair and has black eyes.

 _"Ah Sasuke...come sit." Said the man._

Before Sasuke could sit down at the table, one of the men had to search him to make sure that he's not carrying any weapons. After that as he's clean, Sasuke walked up to the table and sat down in a chair across from the man. Sasuke know the man but wasn't amused to meet him.

 _"What is it that you want, Shisui?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Nice to see you too, Sasuke." Said Shisui. "Now that you're here...we can disgust business."_

 _"What do you mean business?"_

 _"The family wants you back. They want the **預言の子 (Child of the Prophecy)** back...and there's a debt that needs to be paid. Which means you and your partner are going be playing robbers again."_

 _"I'm not that guy anymore...plus the debt's paid...there's nothing that we owe the family."_

 _"Indeed you're right...you owe me."_

Sasuke was squinting eyes and made his left hand under the table into a fist like he wanted to punch Shisui in the face. Talking about a debt to be paid for him. Sasuke wasn't amused and wasn't going to accept any of Shisui crap.

 _"I don't owe you shit, Shisui."_

 _"Now you do." Said Shisui. "You see...ever since you left the clan...you hurt me. You were one of the best and deserved the rightful heir to the throne...well I think it should be me but you get the point...you left us...you left your family."_

 _"My real family...is at home. I'm not even being part of that drug, kidnapping nor prostitution shit. I only became a Yakuza for one reason...family and honor. So fuck you and fuck the clan. We're done. Stay the fuck far away from us and b_ _y the way...if you send anymore of those execution videos or even sick rape pornos...I will come after you and kill you."_

 ** _Those assholes are the Uchiha Family, the most largest and dangerous Yakuza crime syndicate of Japan. They control everywhere in Japan and operate in Europe and in the southern and western parts of the United States. They do drug and human trafficking, money laundering and lots of murder. That other asshole who wanted him Sasuke back to the family is Shisui, an higher ranked officer of the family operating in the US. He was also Sasuke's brother's best friend. Shisui always cares about running the Yakuza clan to himself and mostly like to see Sasuke back to the family. For some reason he gets turned on of Sasuke's job. This was Sasuke's family. Sasuke was family of the Uchicha Family._** ** _Sasuke is the son of the Yakuza leader, Fugaku Uchiha. Sadly his father and even his mother died when he got out of the Navy._** ** _He's called the 'Child of the Prophecy' he was the family's savior. He never fail a task and can start and end any wars. He could even be the one who can lead the clan to be the powerful Yakuza in the world. When he was in the military, he was almost close ending the War on Terror until he was discharged for not follow orders. Sasuke is the type of Yakuza who follows and believes the Bushido code (Gi, Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Jin, Makoto, Chu.) He never like how the yakuza operates...neither did his actual family. He only joined because he wants to honor his family. He left because he was forced to kill his own brother. Sasuke would never do it but had no choice._**

* * *

Sasuke was driving back home in his motorcycle. He knows what may happen since he refused to work with the Yakuza again nor let his friend Naruto be involved. He had to warn Naruto what's going to happen. When Sasuke got to the house, parked motorcycle and entered his house, he walked into the living but he stopped in shock and confused when he sees Naruto on the floor smoking a cigarette...while being naked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave out a wave. It was most likely an awkward moment for the both of them. Sasuke had to look away.

 _"Dude are you seriously butt-ass-naked while laying on the floor?"_

 _"Fucking fight me." Said Naruto with a smirk as he gave Sasuke the middle finger._

 _"Well get your ass up and put your clothes on. After that we have to talk."_

 _"About?"_

 _"Just do it man._ _And by the way, where's Sakura?"_

 _"In bed asleep dude." Said Naruto as he got up off the floor and started walking to the bed room. "Why do you think I was relaxing on the floor for?"_

Minutes later, Naruto was back met up with Sasuke at the balcony that has the beautiful view of the beach. He is fully dressed with wearing only a white tank top and blue jeans and sat down in a chair next to Sasuke.

 _"So...what's up?" Naruto asked._

 _"This mourning...I got a video email of the Uchiha Family...killing people in Mexico. It's not a warning or anything but...when they said they want to meet...the Uchiha want us to work for them and pay their debt."_

With that said, Naruto was getting a lot of anger inside him. He was about to lose shit.

 _"Man fuck that shit. Fakku!_ _(Fuck that!) We paid the debt!" Naruto said in anger._

 _"I said the same thing but want us back into the heist game."_

Naruto was now having a mixture feeling of anger and sadness when Sasuke brought up the heist thing. Naruto was also feeling a lot guilty like what he did when he was a heister with Sasuke...Sasuke even know what happened.

 _"Naruto?"_

 _"No!" Naruto replied. "I can't do that shit anymore! I was feeling a lot better forgetting all not thinking about what happened at our last hit!"_

 ** _A year later back on their last heist, Naruto accidently shot a poor woman...luckily he didn't kill her but it haunted him. The woman tried to attack him from behind and Naruto thought it was a cop. Naruto and Sasuke don't usual kill cops...well Sasuke killed cops before but corrupted ones when he was in the Yakuza family but you get the point. They just wound cops instead of killing them...they say it'll be a bad reputation and can make them a big target for cops. Naruto knew that he couldn't do another heist ever again._**

Sasuke felt bad for Naruto of what happened last time. He placed his hand on his shoulder and start to comfort him.

 _"I know...and we're not doing it. I'm just telling you that we need to be armed and try to get off the grid. We can't have any of those motherfuckers try to attack us...our friends...nor let them get near Sakura."_

 _"Guys?"_

Naruto and Sasuke turned and see Sakura all dressed up in her summer casual and looking worried while standing next to the door. Naruto nor Sasuke didn't want to let Sakura what was going on and gave out their positive and happy mood.

 _"Oh hey baby." Said Naruto._

 _"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Sasuke on the couch._

 _"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Just talking about that video we had this morning. We don't have to worry about it anymore."_

Sakura still have a feeling that both of her lovely boys were hiding something but didn't care and even want the two to do something for her.

 _"Would you two take me out for dinner tonight? It's been forever since we ever had dinner for the three of us together."_

Sasuke and Naruto had their eyes wide as they were surprised. They even both look at each other and look back at Sakura and change their surprised faces into smiles.

 _"Sure." Said the two boys._

 _"It have to be fancy though." Said Sakura._

 _"What about that Italian Restaurant that you wanted to go?" Asked Naruto. "We can have dinner there."_

 _"Oh really? I would love to go there."_

 _"Then it's settled. We'll be having Italian for dinner."_

 ** _That was something to get them off from thinking some bad stuff that may or may not happen. I knew the two always keep problems from me. I never mind if they tell me or not. All I know is that they'll always keep me safe. I met both of them when I was in college student in a California University. They were both roommates and work as private security...secretly they were doing heist. I was very impressed of them being heisters and they actually don't hurt people. In this relationship, both of share me...they don't like do each other. They're not bi nor gay. Just straight. We don't actually have a threesome...one time we did but we were both like high. It mostly felt weird for the three of us so we never going to get high nor wasted nor ever gonna have a threesome. I know what the few of you may think of me. A slut. Here's the thing, I never had the feeling of being with two is wrong. How is it wrong when I love both of them?_** ** _Both of them love me and I love both of them._**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. WFTC141 here. Sorry that I'd took too long doing this. I was very busy. Just a reminder that this is just like the Savages 2012 movie but kind of different if you know what I mean. If you haven't like seen it then I would say that you should. I mostly watch it for the shootouts. Sorry for any mistakes or the chapter that you're expecting. I'm really trying my best but I'm getting stress from school and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the one coming out soon. PEACE.**


End file.
